


It's Friday I'm in Love

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Friday, I'm in Love by The Cure</p></blockquote>





	It's Friday I'm in Love

“Sabrina, you are out of your mind.” I rolled my eyes as I parked the car outside of the karaoke bar.

“You’ll just depress yourself if you keep staying at home,” she stated. Sabrina had a point; she was well adjusted to being my personal ‘pull-yourself-together’ person. Sometimes, though, I believed the only reason she stayed with me was to observe me like a guinea pig for her psychology papers. I don’t usually dwell on my doubts; she keeps me sane and that always helps.

 I got a rejection letter today from another publishing company. Whywas it that the thing I loved was driving me to the edge of insanity? This must have been how parents felt sometimes. Everyone has told me that I am a good writer and I should have hope. Hope was for those who let it in their heart, and I had not ever really done that, no matter how much I should.

As I entered the bar, I was immediately welcomed by the aroma of cigarettes and freshly poured alcohol. I had already made up my mind on getting drunk. The room echoed with people’s laughter and loud chit chat. In the centre of it all was a large, wooden stage, a black screen and a microphone. Sabrina’s elbow nudge reminded me that I was here to have a good time.

As soon as I got seated, Sabrina said, “ I’m going to go and order. Anything in mind?”

“Surprise me.” I smiled at her.

I put my elbow on the table and tried to take in the details; an old writer’s habit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something…or someone I never thought would come here. Tom Hiddleston was seated at the table across from mine, leaning in to listen to his friend’s conversation. The world knew him now for his film roles, and he must have been in London for Thor 2. But to me, he was always the bubbly, fresh faced, aspiring actor who I saw running around campus in my university days. He was two years my senior, and even though it was love at first sight for me, I never mustered up enough confidence to speak to him. Was I hoping for a second chance? I had no idea; he probably had a girlfriend he refused to show in public. Still, my hands started shaking uncontrollably and I could feel my heart pounding.

Sabrina arrived just in time with our drinks. Sitting down, she took notice of my state and groaned in irritation. “What’s wrong now?”

I ducked my head and whispered, “Do you remember Tom Hiddleston, from uni? He’s sitting on the other side. Don’t look at him that obviously.”

“Oh Sophie, you never really got over him, did you?”

Blushing, I shook my head slowly and began to giggle at myself. “You lunatic,” scoffed Sabrina, who was laughing herself now. I tried to resist the urge and allowed Sabrina to engross me in her conversation. In the mean time, the show began. They were going to choose random people from the audience to stand up and sing for them. I kept my head down and sipped my drink slowly, hoping to avoid it. The thing was I could hold a tune, but I wasn’t exactly this country’s next best talent either.

After a few very off key songs, the bubbly host peered out into the audience. Before I knew it, I was hit by the bright strobe light. Nervously, I looked around and saw people cheering me on to get up on stage. “Please, Sophie. If you do it, I’ll pay for every single lunch we have together for a year,” urged Sabrina eagerly.   
With a sigh of submission, I got up and walked towards the stage. People clapped and cheered; they were probably relieved that I had finally agreed. The corner of my eye saw Tom looking at me. He smiled one of his dazzling smiles at me, eager to hear me sing. I bit my lower lip, cheeks tinted with the slight shade of pink. The host gave me a thumbs up and the song started; the all too familiar sound filled my ears. I burst into a grin, fully aware of the song before the lyrics showed up on screen. That drum beat, that guitar’s melody instantly lightened up my mood. With one deep breath, I began to sing,

_I don’t care if Monday’s blue_   
_Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too_   
_Thursday I don’t care about you_   
_It’s Friday I’m in love_   
_Monday you can fall apart_   
_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_   
_Thursday doesn’t even start_   
_It’s Friday I’m in love_

I had not heard this song in such a long time, and I had completely forgotten about the impact it had on a bad day. I took the grip on the mic stand and sang my heart out, irrespective of what the audience did. Only, I was not entirely unaffected. My eyes met Tom’s, who looked like he was going to smile his face off. He was clapping his gorgeous hands together, enjoying my performance. It was a miracle that I did not melt on the spot. Instead, I found myself looking directly at him while I sang:

_Dressed up to the eyes_   
_It’s a wonderful surprise_   
_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_   
_Throwing out your frown_   
_And just smiling at the sound_   
_And as sleek as a shriek_   
_Spinning round and round_   
_Always take a big bite_   
_It’s such a gorgeous sight_   
_To see you eat in the middle of the night_   
_You can never get enough_   
_Enough of this stuff_   
_It’s Friday_   
_I’m in love_

By the time I finished, there was applause all around. I gave a slight bow and stepped off to join Sabrina, who looked completely flabbergasted by my new found talent. Sitting down next to her, I nodded at her.

“And that’s how it’s done.”

“Told you it was a good idea,”

“Yes, yes. I know,” I agreed. “Tomorrow, you and I will have a very lovely and expensive lunch together, deal?”  
Before she even uttered the first syllable, Tom and one of his friends were walking towards us. My eyes widened and I tried to suppress my excitement. So that was what these fangirls drooled over. You would think fame would have taken its toll on him, but no. His eyes were just as kind as they were back then, and, if anything, he looked more attractive. Rubbing his hand on his neck, he smiled at me. “That was fantastic. I love ‘Friday I’m in Love’.”

“I know, it’s just one of those songs that you can’t hate, ever,” I remarked. “Why don’t you two sit down?”

Tom’s friend sat down next to Sabrina and started up a conversation with her. It was so strange to see her blushing like some teenager. She was such a nun sometimes that I wondered when she would trade her studies for a habit. I was relieved to see her loosen up a little. Sitting next to me, Tom stuck his hand out. “ I’m Tom.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” I giggled. “ I’m Sophie, by the way.”

“Forgive me, but have I seen you somewhere, Sophie? You look awfully familiar.” Screwing his eyes shut, he appeared to be in serious thought. When he opened his eyes, his mouth (another glorious feature that had caught my attention) formed an ‘O’, “You were friends with Sam Dawson’s sister back in Cambridge. I would see you with her often,”

“I was friends with Sienna,” I nodded. “You have quite the impeccable memory, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “These days, I don’t even remember which city I’m in, sometimes.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” I said. “You get to live out your dream. Not everyone is that lucky.Believe me, I say this from experience.”

“And what kind of experience is that?”

“ I’m what people call a ‘struggling writer’. I got turned down by a publisher today and that’s the only reason I’m here.”

Tom paused for a minute, then said, “This might sound a little selfish, but I’m glad you came here tonight. I would never have met you otherwise.”

I blushed at his words. Fate had apparently been kind with me because here he was, and here I was; I should remember to look on the bright side from time to time. Sabrina and Tom’s friend rose. “Jack and I are going to go back to his place. Do you need the car?”  
“She doesn’t ” interrupted Tom. “Well walk. We have a lot to catch up on, anyway.”

Sabrina raised her eyebrow at me, half quizzically and half cheekily. I winked back at her and got up with Tom. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Agreed,” he replied, taking my arm in his. Before putting his jacket on, Tom grabbed my coat before I got the chance and politely held it as I put my arms in the sleeves. All of us simultaneously left the bar and walked our separate ways. The air was slightly chilly, but the stars were out. The sounds of people were traded with the sounds of cars and street lights.

“You know, Tom, if it wasn’t for you, I would have gotten magnificently drunk tonight,”

“ I’m so sorry, Sophie,” he said, almost like he really meant it. His eyebrows had that apologetic look about them, which complemented his already puppy dog like eyes. After walking for a bit, Tom raised his head up and opened his mouth. “I don’t care if Monday’s blue.”

“Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too,” I sang along.

“Thursday I don’t care about you. It’s Friday I’m in love.” We both finished with a loud yell, a giggle, and followed by a whoop.

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” I said, to what would from then on, be my greatest muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Friday, I'm in Love by The Cure


End file.
